Truth or Dare
by Kiriska
Summary: Well, what does the title suggest? Truth or Dare with a lot of random anime characters.


Chibi Fique: Yaaayy!  
Chibi Tiyan: This'll be interesting...  
Chibi Sikeeh: Oh boy...  
Mayakashi: Heheh  
Akutareru: Who's idea was this?  
Chibi Tiyan: This //is// gonna be PG right...?  
Chibi Fique: No icky, sicky crap right...?  
Chibi Sikeeh: Ehh...  
Kiriska: Yeah, yeah, PG...Can we start yet!?   
Chibis + Muses: We don't nuffin'  
  
[Dubbie Dictionary:  
Daisuke = Davis (Digimon)  
Takeru = T.K.(Digimon)  
Hikari = Kari (Digimon)  
Taichi = Tai (Digimon)  
Yamato = Matt (Digimon)  
Seiji = Sage (Ronin Warriors)  
Usagi = Serena (SailorMoon)  
Satoshi = Ash (Pokemon)  
Kasumi =Misty (Pokemon)  
Takeshi = Brock (Pokemon)]  
  
  
  
  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
Zelda answered the door to the house in the middle of no-where. "Yo, Zel, how's it goin'?" Duo grinned and stepped inside. "Fine, thanks, the other's comin'?" "Yup." The gundam pilot sat down on a couch next to Yui who was talking to Ami. More people were coming up the little road to the strangely enormous house. Zelda stood holding the door open, greeting all the people. "Hey Princess Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi...Rei, Usagi, Hotaru, Luna...Misty, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Hikari...Gatomon, Agumon, Biyumon...Togepi...how's it goin' peoples? Hello..Link, Saria, Navi,...Gene, Aisha,..."  
  
"Man, dis food is goood!" Tai grabbed another piece of pizza and stuffed his face. "Pig." Yamato commented. Agumon laughed. "Ryoko! Who served me this spicy meatloaf!?" Ayeka screamed from the other side of the room. Ryoko laughed and Tenchi sweatdropped. The digimon and the pokemon were arguing in a corner, all of them holding cups of punch. Navi and Aisha were yelling at each other. Yui and Miaka were screaming they're heads off. Zelda rolled her eyes and called everyone to attention...  
  
"Ok, people, get in a circle, no more of this bickerin' crap...we're playin' Truth or Dare. Shouts of excitement from the crowd followed. The people obediately gathered in a very big circle and waited quietly..."Alright, who wants to go first?" Princess of Hyrule asked. "MEEE!! ME! ME!" various persons shouted. "Ermm...uh...go ahead Ryoko." Zelda said as she sat down in the circle next to Sora and Aisha.  
  
Ryoko grinned; "Ayeka! Truth or Dare!?" The purple-haired princess flushed, "I knew you were going to pick me...um...not truth...she'll embaress me...um, uh..." "Come on, Princess!" Ryoko laughed. "DARE!!" Ayeka growled. The circle of people..and creatures murmured, all eyes were on Ryoko, who was grinning deviously. "Do your Sailor Moon impression." Link snorted. "WHAT?!" Ayeka shrieked. Usagi blinked. "Just do it, Ayeka." Zelda said. Complaining loudly, Ayeka stood up and walked to the center of the circle.  
  
Ayeka did a series of bad poses, her face was twisted in an expression and anger and humiliation. "I..am...SAILOR MOON! Champion of justice! And I will--" the Princess turned to Ryoko, "DESTROY YOU!!" Ryoko burst out laughing, Ayeka turned red and took her seat in the circle. Usagi sweatdropped; "Am I really that dorky?" All people in the room say; "Yes." in unison. -_-''  
  
"Go Ayeka." Zelda reminded. "Oh!" Ayeka looked around the room; "Er...um...Aisha-san...Truth or Dare?" the cat-creature blinked, caught by surprise, "Um, TRUTH!" she said, not wanting to do a repeat of Ayeka's little preformance. The Princess of Jurai thought, "The most embarassing about you?" she asked, not having any imagination. Aisha squirmed and said quietly; "I don't really have hair, I'm wearing a really heavy wig." Gene pitched forwards, choking on something; "What?! A wig!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!..."  
  
Aisha narrowed her eyes and growled, baring her teeth. Gene shut up. "Ok, now, um..." Aisha skimmed the circle of people, looking for a victim,..."Miaka, Truth or Dare?" The girl across the room gulped; "Dare." The catgirl giggled. Yui grinned, leaned over and whispered in Aisha's ear. Aisha's grinned as well. Miaka gulped. "Stick yer head in a mustard jar and enhale deeply." Aisha meowed. "WHAT!?" the girl screamed. The circle of people snickered.  
  
  
  
Miaka glared at the huge jar of mustard, "But my hair will be screwed up!!" "Just do it!" the crowd commanded. Miaka sighed and plunged her head into the jar. "INHALE!" Yui said. Miaka did so. Her head shook, the jar tipped and toppled off the table breaking. Miaka's head was all gooey and yellowy, and she was coughing and screaming her head off; "IT BURNS!! IT BURNS!! ARRRGGGGG!!" The circle of people laughed insanely. There was mustard oozing down Miaka's nostrols. "IT BURNS!!"  
  
When the Circle of People was erm, quiet again, and Miaka chained to a pole to keep her from killing people, the game began again. "YUI TRUTH OR DARE!?!?" the girl shrieked. Now it was Yui's turn to frown, "Uh...Truth." Miaka thought a moment, then snickered; "What's your favorite food?" The Circle of People blinked, "What kinda question is that?!" "Yeah!" "Can't you think of anything better!?" "Ask what color her panties are!" Random items were thrown in Roshi's direction. But Yui didn't look happy; "My favorite food? Um..er..."  
  
"Answer it!" Miaka laughed. "Spinichtunacaviarandeggplantstew!!" Yui responded quickly. "What?" Luna blinked. "Say again?" Gatomon asked. Yui growled; "Spinich. Tuna. Caviar. And. Eggplant. STEW!!!!!!" then leapt from her spot in the circle and pounced on Miaka as the chorus of "Ewwws" echoed through the room. "ACK!" Miaka struggled in her chains and attempted to kick Yui who was tearing at her hair. A cloud of dust flew up and the two were blocked from view. The Censor Fairy was having one heck of a job over there.  
  
The people resumed their spots in the circle. Both Yui and Miaka were no longer in the room. Thumping could be heard downstairs. The Censor Fairy floated around angrilly, daring anyone to get violent. "Um...who goes now, since Yui's indisposed?" Link asked. "ME!!" Duo waves his arm around. Heero was beside him making frantic gestures of "NO!" Zelda sweatdropped, but said, "Go ahead Duo." Braidboy gave a loud shout of joy. Melfina, who was next to him, rubbed her ear. Heero groaned and waited for the ineviatable.  
  
"TRUTH OR DARE HEERO!??!" Duo chirped. Heero buried his face in his hands; "Dare." he muttered, and regretted his words in a second. The Perfect Soldier glanced around the room, skimming it for //her//. Relena sat perched next to Chichiri, grinning her head off. Heero gulped and glanced at Duo. Duo knew exactly what Heero didn't want to do, and took great pleasure into making him do it. "Heeheehee.."  
  
"Don't do this to me, Duo..." Heero muttered. "Heeheehee..." "Will you just go, Duo!?" Rei growled. "Okey!" "Duo..no.." "HEERO! I DARE YOU TO KISS RELENA SMACK ON THE LIPS!!" The boy all but screamed. Heero looked ready to kill. Duo started giggling insanely. Relena was screaming her head off; "YES YES YES!! HEEEERRRO!!! YOU HAVE TO KISS MEEEEE!!! COME TO ME HEEEROOO!!! EEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
The braidboy was rolling all over the floor, spreading out the circle of people. "DUO!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! CHOP YOUR WORTHLESS BODY INTO LITTLE TINY PIECES AND FEED IT TO THE FISHES!!" Heero shrieked. Duo just kept on laughing. Relena leapt up and glomped Heero hard, "You heard the dare, kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!!!" the girl kept chanting like a cursed little gnome. "I REFUSE!!" Heero snarled. "You know you wannnaa..!!" Duo crooned. The Circle of People was laughing insanely.  
  
Zelda giggled; "Go on and just do it Heero." "Do it! Do it! Do it!" the circle began to chant. Heero was steming in a lovely shade of bright red. "KISS THE BITCH ALREADY!" someone in the circle shouted. Heero growled. Relena smirked and puckered up. Heero leaned forward and pecked, their lips were touching for 1/100000000 of second, but it was enough.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! GO HEERO!!" another person whistled. Relena fainted. Duo was laughing so hard his chest was gonna burst. The Circle of People roared with laughter. Heero jumped up and dived right into Duo, the Censor Fairy was getting really pissed off, flying around 'beeping' out all the language happening.   
  
"DUO YOU LITTLE -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- YOU GONNA WISH YOU NEVA BEEN -beeeee-ING BORN!! I'M GONNA CUT OF YO' -beeeeep-ING BRAID AND BURN IT IN YO' FACE YOU -beeeeeeeeeeeeeep- LITTLE -beeeeeeeep- -beeeeeeeeeeeeep-IT YOU -beeeeeeeep- FAIRY!! STOP -beeeeeep-ING CENSORING MY -beeeeeeeeeep-ING LANGUAGE!!!" Heero raged.  
  
Ahem....several minutes later....there was more banging in the basement, no more Heero or Duo, and a very, very pissed off looking Censor Fairy. Zelda sweatdropped; "Err....who wants to go now?" The Circle was silent. "Um...." Washu raised her hand. "Washu-chan?" The red-head grinned; "Hehehehehehe...."  
  
The circle of eyes all fixed on the scientist, "Luna...Truth or Dare?" Washu smiled. The blue/black cat looked up; "What? Me?" Washu nodded, grinning. Luna was fidgeted, "Um...er....dare." the cat said. Washu's smile just kept getting bigger. The Circle of People was silent, not knowing what to expect. "I dare you to test out this new invention for me." Washu chirped, as a rather large machine just popped out of no where and into the middle of the circle.  
  
Luna blinked; "Um....what does the machine do...exactly?" Washu shrugged, still grinning. Luna hung her head, "What do..I do?" she asked. Washu bounched up and opened the door to the machine; "Just step inside!" the crowd was still confused. Luna reluctantly entered the machine, Washu closed the door behind her. The mad scientist opened up a keyboard and started typing. Luna wasn't visable to the circle, and the people watched curiously.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE--!?!?" The cat's shouts rang out suddenly. The Sailor Senshi jerked their heads. Artemis looked especially freaked out. Washu just grinned. "AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!! WHAT THE -beeeeeeep-..!!! AHHHH!! LOOKIT THE HEAD ON THAT ONE! ARRGGGGG!! ANIMAL ABUSE!!! AHHHHHHHH!!" the talking feline screeched. The door of the machine opened up and a frizzled looking cat ploped out, "WASHU YOU EVIL LITTLE -beeeep- -beeeeep- -beeeeep-!!!" Luna bounded into the circle and was silent. The Censor Fairy hovered in the air, fuming.  
  
Washu giggled; "Welp, muh machine works alright!" The Circle of People blinked; "What just happened?" Zelda sweatdropped again; "Erm....it's your turn, Luna...." The guardian cat poked her head up from Usagi's lap; she glanced around the room. "Vegeta-san, TRUTH OR DARE!?" she barked, obviously still angry.  
  
Vegeta growled; he hadn't wanted to come, and was well, um, angry. The Censor Fairy hovered above him, daring. "Truth." the Saiyan Prince snarled. Luna blinked, and thought. "What....was...um...the stupidest thing you ever did?" Vegeta huffed; "Nothing, I am the perfect warrior, I have never done anything stupid." Piccolo snorted. Mirai Trunks covered his mouth. Bulma giggled. Vegeta fumed, "Er...well...."  
  
The saiyan turned red, the circle pressed; "Out with it Vegeta!" Vegeta clenched his teeth, "I forgot to flush the toilet once and it overflowed the house and almost killed the cat." the laughter was deafening. "QUIET OR I SHALL SEND YOU ALL TO THE NEXT DIMENSION!!!!" Goku got an anchovie stuck up his nose, and was laughing hysterically. Mirai Trunks had tears coming out of his eyes. Piccolo has his famous look of surprise-look.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!! One section of the circle was blown to smitherines. "QUIET ALL OF YOU!!" Vegeta had his hand outstretched in front of himself. The circle was quiet. The unfortunate people that had been sitting in the place Vegeta had blown up were no longer there...probably in the next dimension...  
  
"Um...ok...it's now your turn Vegeta-san..." Zelda said. The Prince of all Saiyans huffed and sat down, then looked around the room. People dove behind one another, avoiding his glance. "Seiji! TRUTH OR DARE!?" the blonde gulped; "Uh.......truth" he said. Vegeta didn't even hesitate; "WHAT KINDA HAIR GEL DO YOU USE!?!?" he demanded. The circle groaned. Seiji blinked; "Well...er...actually I don't use gel....I use honey...it makes my hair shiny too..."  
  
There was a silence. "Um..your turn, Seiji." The big-haired blonde looked around the room; "Daisuke, truth or dare?" the new goggleboy looked up, he hadn't been paying attention at all; "Huh? What?" "Truth or Dare, genius." Veemon jabbed his ribs. "Oh, ah, um, er..." Daisuke thought, "DARE!!"   
  
"Damn...I'm not good at this..." Seiji muttered. "I'll help!" Hikari offered, giggling. "What the--? Hikari, what are you going to do!?" Daisuke demanded. She just giggled. Takeru snickered. Daisuke shot him a suspicous look. The Digidestine of Light whispered into Seiji's ear, they both laughed. Daisuke glared.  
  
"Daisuke! SHAVE YO' HEAD!!" Seiji commanded. "YEAH TAICHI WANNABE!" someone shouted. Taichi laughed. The brown-haired goggle-boy gulped. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME KARI!?" The girl in pink giggled. Gatomon smirked. Veemon was trying his hardest not to laugh. Gomamon was all over the floor laughing. Hawkmon wasn't much nicer either. Amardillomon smiled.  
  
Takeru handed Daisuke a razor. "NOOOOO!!" Daisuke screamed, he knocked the razor away. "YOU HAFTA DO IT DAISUKE!" Zelda shouted, she shoved the tool into his hand. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT THE HAIR!!" he gripped the razor hard. "JUST DO IT!" the evil crowd commanded. "-beeep-! -beep-! -beep-!" Daisuke growled as he slowly shaved his head. His inherited goggles fell to the floor. "Muh poor beautiful hair..."  
  
"Daisu--" Zelda started, but he was already there. "TAKERU TRUTH OR DARE!??!" he screamed. "What?! It //was// Hikari's idea!!" the victim protested. "DON'T CARE! I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I LIKE HER!" the now-bald digidestine shrieked. "Obviously." someone in the circle mumbled. "Well then...um...truth I guess." Takeru said.  
  
Daisuke paused, he hadn't anticipated this...Gatomon rolled her eyes. "Um...then...DO YOU LIKE POKEMON!?" Daisuke blurted. Satoshi, Kasumi, Takeshi and Pikachu turned their heads, confused. Takeru gulped for reasons unknown, it was a fairly simple and stupid question. The circle groaned, //What kinda question is that?// they all thought.  
  
Hikari glanced at Takeru, Patamon was giggling insanely. Veemon glanced at him strangely. "Answer the question, man, it ain't that hard, no da." Chichiri said. "YES YES YES! I LIKE POKEMON DAMNIT! YEH HAPPY NOW!?!??!" the blonde screamed. Yamato pitched forward and started choking. Taichi was slapping his back hard. Hikari fainted. Gatomon was checking her heartbeat. Daisuke was stunned. Veemon blinked. Patamon was now laughing out loud and rolling all over the floor laughing his head off. The cast of Pokemon was still confused.  
  
"YES YES! Heheheheh! Takeru-san LOVES Pokemon! You should see his room! Pikachu dolls! Pokemon posters! His screensaver on his PC has little bulbasaurs dancing on it! His bedspread has a giant pikechu in the middle! His PJ's! His toothpaste! His shoelaces even! HE HAS POKEMON AIR FRESHENER!" Patamon was belting out items like there wuz no tomorrow. There might not be one for him. "PATAMON YOU NO GOOD -beep-ING LITTLE TRAITOR!! -beeep- YOU LITTLE WINGED -beeeep- and your -beeeep-ING -beeep- -beeeeep-!!" Takeru shrieked and dived for his digimon.  
  
"AH!" Patamon took flight and attempted to fly out the window, but Takeru grabbed one leg, they crashed into Yamato, who was still choking, and Taichi who was still back-slapping, they fell over, and were a tangled mess. Gabumon and Agumon ran over to help, but they tripped and landed in the middle of it all. Takeru was scabbling to get up, but his foot was under Yama, his arm caught under Taichi, Patamon was still trying to fly, but Takeru's other hand was holding his leg. Daisuke on the otherside of the room laughing his head off didn't help.  
  
The other digidestine and their digimon went over to help, only to entangle themselves too. Ken was looking very confused, as well as the Circle, the ones who weren't laughing anyway. The shouts of the entangled people sounded something like this:  
  
"GET YO' -beeeep- off of my -beeep-ING HAND -beeeep-!" "MY -beep-ING TAIL! YOU -beep-ING SQUISHED MUH -beep-ING TAIL!!" "-beeeeeepppp- YOU! -beep- YOU ALL! -beep- YOU!!" "Holy -beep-ING -beep-! YOU JUST RIPPED A -beep-ING HOLE THROUGH MY -beeep-ING SHIRT!!" "ACK! PALMON GIT YOUR -beep-ING FLOWER PETALS OUT OF MY -beep-ING FACE BEFORE I -beep-ING KILL YOU!!" "-beeeeeep-!" "STOP -beep-ING DOING THAT!"  
  
The Circle of People glanced nervously at the Censor Fairy. All of the Digimon people were gone. The noise from downstairs in the basement was pretty loud. A lot of thumping and scrapping. "Um,...who wants to go next?" Zelda asked. "Ah will." Link volenteered. "Go ahead." The blonde thought for a moment as he scanned the room, then said; "Kasumi, Truth or Dare?"  
  
The orange-haired Cerulean blinked; "Er, uh...dare." Pikachu whispered something to Togepi, who 'preeeee!'ed loudly. Link nodded, thinking again. Saria bounded over and whispered in his ear. Link grinned, Saria plopped down next to Zelda and whispered. The Princess giggled. Kasumi waited patiently.  
  
"Kasumi, I DARE you to cuss continuously for 5 minutes." Link stated. "WHAT!?" the Pokemon trainer shrieked. The Censor Fairy twitched an eye. Satoshi was laughing his head off. "SHUT THE -beep- UP ASH! I'm GONNA -beep-ING -beep- YO' -beep-ING -beep-!!" Kasumi shrieked. "-beeep- -beep- -beeeeep- -beep- -beep- -beep- YOUR -beep- -beeeeep- -beeeeep- -beep- -beeeeeeeeep- MUTHA-beep-ER!! SONUVA-beep--beep- -beep- NO GOOD -beep-ING GAME AND -beep- -beep-ING FAIRY!! CENSORING MY -beep-ING -beep- -beep- LANGUAGE! G-beep- THIS -beep-ING -beep- PARTY and this -beep- -beep- HOST PRINCESS and her -beep- -beep-ING BOYFRIEND and -beep- THIS -beep-ING -beep- -beep-!!!!!"  
  
Kasumi leapt onto the nearest person, who happened to be Usagi, and just started ripping at her. Usagi screamed, naturally, and her friends rushed to help. People were laughing, people were screaming, people were insane. People was cussing. The Censor Fairy had her hands full. The whole circle was currupted as they all piled together fighting.....  
  
**TEN MINUTES LATER!**  
  
The whole party was in the basement, hog-tied, and chained to dungeon-like walls with dirty socks in their mouths. The Censor Fairy floated before them. PG...at...last....Gatomon broke her bonds and shouted at the top of her lungs, "-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-!!!!" She then proceded to take of socks out of her friends' mouths.  
  
"YOU -beep-ING FAIRY! HOW DARE YOU -beep-ING -beep- TIE US UP!!" The basment erupted in a chorus of angry cries.  
  
"THAT'S IT!! I QUIT! NO MORE FUCKING CENSORING FOR ME!! HIRE SOME OTHER IDIOTIC BITCH FOR THE JOB!! I FUCKING QUIT THIS GODDAMN JOB BASTARDS!!! YOU ALL ROT IN HELL AND SAY GOODBYE TO ME!!" The Censor Fairy bellowed and vanished.  
  
"FINE! WE'LL DO THAT!" the people shouted back.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Chibi Tiyan: Interesting...but wouldn't this make it PG-13?  
Chibi Sikeeh: I guess it would.  
Chibi Fique: Heeheeheeheeheeehee!!  
Mayakashi: *sigh*  
Akutareru: WEEE! That was fun! Geez, Maya, you're always so serious!  
Mayakashi: That's why I'm the muse that comes up with the SERIOUS stories.  
Akutareru: *muttered* That's why no one reads that shit...  
*Muse Fight*  
Kiriska: Heehee! Well, REVIEW! REVIEW! Or KABAHOSHI WILL GET YOU! DAMNIT! And curse, curse real good, or we shall unleash the...oh wait...nevermind...  
  
R-E-V-I-E-W!!! 


End file.
